While you didn't see me
by somethingigotnoideabout
Summary: We all know what happend in New York, but what about what Jace went through until Clary came around? How did he react to the bond? And more important, how will he feels with Clary around? (Rated T for some inapropiated thoghts and rude lenguage)
1. 1 Introduction

**Hey guys, this is my first serious story, so tell me what you think.**

**I owe nothing, but you already knew that**

* * *

><p>I wake up to find myself in an unfamiliar room, the place, a bedroom apparently. I didn't understand anything, but for some reason I just knew that I didn't have to worry.<p>

I rise myself from the bed and walk towards one of the doors and open it, a bathroom.

Seen as I'm all covered in blood and dust I think I could use a shower.

After showering and change in some clothes that I found in the closet, I go straight to the second door and find myself in a long hallway that leads to a line of stairs. I go downstairs to meet someone I didn't expect to see in a long time, or even alive. Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short, but it's more like an introduction or something like that. <strong>

**Hope you liked it, till next chapter.**

**Candy.**


	2. Who are you?

**Well, this is chapter 2, its way longer than the first.**

**Just to clarify, the italics is Jace from the inside of his head. They will have inner talks between them while dealing with this situation.**

**I owe nothing, but you already knew that.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>-Finally awake brother, I was starting to think that you couldn't handle the bond and die. Luckily, you didn't, so we can go ahead with my plan.<p>

Jace knew there was something wrong with this all, but he couldn't put his finger on what, so the only thing he said was –Bond? Care to elaborate? - As he look straight at Sebastian his "brother" as he had previously called him.

Sebastian, looking slightly amused explained – Well, you see, I bonded myself to you, and so you will help me to execute my plan in a willing way.

- Aha, it seems logical, so, what's the plan? - Jace said

-Basically, we are going to raise Lilith again and she will create a new race of shadowhunters, but these are going to be like me, half demon, but first, I need to go to the Institute of New York to get some things, books from the library, I need you to help me find them, and then we can move on to the next part of the plan, which is vital to get this whole thing to work.

-And what is that oh so important thing that we need? - Jace asked, slightly confused.

-More like a who, Jace, my dear sister, Clarissa.

At the mention of Clary's name, something clicks inside of Jace's head, something that was blocked, the real him, who apparently wanted to show up.

_What the hell? What the fuck am I doing in front of this asshole? He was dead! I killed him!_

When Sebastian saw the expression in Jace's face he asked - It's something wrong?

_Let me think… YOU, I will kill you again. _

-No, sorry, just lost in thoughts

_Wait, why I can't move my arms, or my legs, even my mouth, who is this idiot who's talking for me? _

-Let me know if you have any doubts about this all- Sebastian said

-Ok, I just feel a little dizzy, maybe I should go rest for a while and then you keep telling me about the plan. Is that alright?

Sebastian smirk – Perfectly fine, you may leave now.

Jace nodded his head to the other boy and walked upstairs, back to his new room.

_SINCE WHEN DO I ASK FOR APPROVAL?_

Don't you realize it's not only you in here anymore ass? Jace ask himself internally

_Why are you talking to me? Get out of here; I want you OUT of my body._

I'm sorry to communicate you that now it's our body, mostly mine, we are bonded to Sebastian. I am you, but not so aggressive, more cooperative with my brother and also a better for Clary than you are.

_DON'T YOU DARE TO EVEN THINK ABOUT HER! SHE IS MINE AND I'LL FIND MY WAY OUT OF HERE AND BACK WITH HER, FAR FROM HER ASS OF A BROTHER AND ALL THIS SHIT._

Good luck with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for today, I'll try to update this week, but I don't think so, i have a few exams so yeah, i don't think i will be able to update, but I promise that next week i will. <strong>

**review and all.**

**Till next time**

**Candy.**


End file.
